musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Tour De France Soundtracks:Kraftwerk
Tour de France Soundtracks is the tenth studio album by the German electronic group Kraftwerk, released in August 2003. It was re-released in October 2009 under the title Tour de France. The album was recorded for the 100th anniversary of the first Tour de France bicycle race, although it missed its intended release date for the actual tour. It includes their 1983 single of the same name, the cover artwork of both releases being nearly identical. The announcement of the release caused much anticipation, as it had been 17 years since the group had put out a full album of new studio material (1986's''Electric Café, also known as ''Techno Pop). Unusually for a Kraftwerk album it did not have separate German and international vocal mixes, but was released only in one version, with a mix of French, German and English. The lyrics were co-written by Ralf Hütter and Maxime Schmitt, who had previously been manager of the Capitol label at Pathé-Marconi(part of the EMI group, the company that distributed Kraftwerk's music in France) and had been involved with the band since the mid-1970s. It was recorded by the band in their Kling Klang studio, located in Düsseldorf, Germany; Hütter and Schneider working with Fritz Hilpert and Henning Schmitz. This four-piece line-up then took the album on an extensive world tour in 2004. On the tour, they performed the music from four laptop computers runningsequencing, sampling and synthesizer software, also controlling and synchronised with large video displays. In 2005, Kraftwerk released Minimum-Maximum, with separate audio and video releases featuring songs performed at various venues during the 2004 tour. A short jingle was supplied to the television broadcaster Eurosport for use in their coverage of the 2003 Tour de France. A newly remastered edition of the album was released by EMI Records, Mute Records and Astralwerks Records on CD and digital download in October/November 2009, with heavyweight vinyl editions released in November/December 2009. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tour_de_France_Soundtracks# hide *1 Track listing **1.1 Promotional version *2 Singles *3 Personnel *4 References *5 External links Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tour_de_France_Soundtracks&action=edit&section=1 edit Note: The 2003 Japanese CD release of this album also contains the video of the single "Tour de France 2003" as enhanced content. Promotional versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tour_de_France_Soundtracks&action=edit&section=2 edit The promotional version of Tour de France Soundtracks contained a few differences from the album as it was finally released. "Régéneration" is extended to a length of 2:05, and there are slight changes in timbre and modulation during "Tour de France Étape 3". Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tour_de_France_Soundtracks&action=edit&section=3 edit Note: all track versions on these singles are different from the album versions of the songs *''Tour de France '03'' July 2003 #"Tour de France '03 (Version 1)" #"Tour de France '03 (Version 2)" #"Tour de France '03 (Version 3)" #"Tour de France '03 (Long Distance Version 2)" *''Elektro Kardiogramm'' (Promo only) October 2003 #"Elektro Kardiogramm (Radio Mix)" — 3:25 *''Aerodynamik'' March 2004 #"Aerodynamik (Kling Klang Radio Mix)" — 3:45 #"Aerodynamik (Kling Klang Dynamix)" — 7:01 #"Aerodynamik (Alex Gopher / Etienne de Crecy Dynamik Mix)" — 7:42 #"Aerodynamik (François K. Aero Mix)" — 7:52 *''Aerodynamik + La Forme'' September 2007 #"Aerodynamik (Hot Chip Intelligent Design Mix)" #"La Forme (Hot Chip King of the Mountains Mix)" Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tour_de_France_Soundtracks&action=edit&section=4 edit *Ralf Hütter – vocals, software synthesizers, sequencing *Florian Schneider – additional vocals, software synthesizers, sequencing *Fritz Hilpert – software synthesizers, electronic percussion, sound engineer[11] *Henning Schmitz – software synthesizers, electronic percussion Category:2003 albums